


Not Exactly A Heart To Heart

by AndroidFlats



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: moss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidFlats/pseuds/AndroidFlats
Summary: Ralsei has a small conversation with Kris. He hopes it's enough.





	Not Exactly A Heart To Heart

“Kris...” Ralsei started, then paused. “Are you... Are you worried about Suzie?” The human was idly staring at a pebble on the ground, they had been for the past few minutes actually, but the question caught their attention.

“She’ll be fine.” Kris looked up with a confident smile, and gave a small chuckle, before their body suddenly relaxed again.

“... Well, regardless on how you feel...” He rubs the fabric of his scarf with one hand, steadying himself.

“I don’t think it would hurt to take a moment...”

Ralsei looked straight at Kris.

“Close your eyes, and think about what she’s doing now...”

After he said that, Ralsei searched for a reaction. Kris stared back at him, with a blank, almost sleepwalker look in their eyes. Their chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm. Ralsei had to stifle a gasp when he saw Kris’s hands twitch, their eyelids blink one or two times more than necessary. The two stood together, staring, waiting for something that might never come.

Then, like a window shattering, Kris slammed their face into their hands-

**And screamed.**

“IT MADE ME EAT _MOSS_.”

“I know...” Ralsei quickly reached his side and ran his hand against their back, tracing long, soft circles. “I know.”

Kris continued to scream incoherently into their hands, barely able to vent about the things it made them say, the things it wouldn’t let them say, how they ragdolled as they fell down hundreds of feet and nearly cracked their head, and Ralsei stayed silent and let them talk. Minutes passed like this.

“Kris, I don’t know how long it’ll stay with Suzie. There is something very important I need to tell you.” A worried, almost apologetic tone filled Ralsei’s words.

“When you find the opportunity to, you have to get rid of your SOUL.”

That shocked Kris enough to remove their face from now frustration-tear stained hands.

“What?!”

“Your SOUL is the key to this. That’s what it’s using to control you, to control all three of us. That’s the only thing we know for a fact.” Ralsei took their tensed hands in his.

“I-I know, but- I can’t do that, As- ...Ralsei, _I can’t_.” Kris shook their head violently, not wanting to believe what the stakes were.

“Living without a SOUL will be hard. You’ll lose all empathy and compassion for others. Everything that keeps you in check will be _gone_ . You might even...” He took a sharp breath. “ _You might even hurt someone you truly care about._ But, we can’t find a way to separate it from your SOUL as long as it’s watching. This has to be done, and soon.”

Ralsei felt Kris’s hands go limp, and he took a step back.

“... so that’s why, OK, Kris?”

Kris did not reply. They could only offer a blank stare, as Suzie ran up to the prison cell door.


End file.
